


Baby Making

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Niall, Smut, alpha!Harry, beta!Zayn, omega!Louis, slight Daddy!kink, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought he was a beta but went into heat. Harry ends up finding out and fucks him in the hallway. Then does whatever he can to make alphas stay away from Louis, even if it meant impregnating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is my first story on AO3, I've written other stories on Quotev and Tumblr. Sorry the smut's so bad!!! And I'm not exactly an expert on alpha/omega/beta dynamics! Oops! Anyways, please, no hate!

Louis woke up feeling overheated and uncomfortably horny. He groaned and hopped out of bed, feeling something drip from his rim, he clenched and unclenched at the weird feeling but decided to ignore it anyway as he turned on the tap and hopped into the cold shower, wanking away his morning wood.

~ ~ ~

Louis was still feeling uncomfortable as he walked into the school. The halls were empty, except for him of course, and one more person.

Harry Styles was that one person. Harry, being his size was clearly an alpha. Big, strong, intimidating, not to mention alluring. He was someone everybody wanted, though he'd only go for omegas, but unfortunately, Louis was a beta.

Anyway, Louis walks passed Harry, who was getting his geography book for first hour, and the next thing he knows, he's pinned down to the lockers and starred at with lust-blown eyes.

"Hi gorgeous, I'm Harry. You smell amazing." he smirked. "What's a pretty little omega like you doing here at a time like this?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a beta." he said shyly, with the strange urge to wrap his legs around Harry's waist and grind on him.

"You don't smell like one," Harry sniffed again. "You smell like an omega in heat." Louis' eyes widened at the comment. He was supposed to be a beta, betas don't go into heat, omegas do.

"I-I'm supposed to be a beta. M-my parents are betas."

"Well, in rare cases, some omegas are born from two betas. I guess you were one of those rare cases, baby."

"B-but-"

"Shh-  why don't you be a good little boy and let daddy make you feel better." he whispered hotly in his ear. Louis moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry hoisted him up and before he knew it, their mouths were connected and Harry was grinding against his erection, allowing friction to bypass.

"H-Harry!" Louis whined. Harry snickered and unzipped Louis' trousers. "We can't do this here!" he whisper shouted.

"No one's here, baby. Just you and I," he purred as he began sucking love bites into Louis' neck. "God, I want you so badly. How 'bout I knot you and I bond us now, during, or after you've calmed down?

Louis didn't care at this point. He was needy and would do just about anything. He nodded enthusiastically and grinded into Harry's erection.

Harry smirked and chuckled darkly before pulling one of Louis' pant legs off and unzipped his leaking cock, deciding not to wear underwear today.

Harry didn't even prep Louis as he jammed his thick cock into Louis' slick hole. Louis came with a shudder as Harry attempted to let Louis adjust, only to watch him lift himself off his cock until only the head was in his hole and quickly sink back down, hard and rough. Both boys let out loud, breathy moans. Harry growled and looked at his omega's hole.

"Ugh! You're so impatient, baby! I bet you really want my knot right now!" Harry groaned as he began thrusting into Louis with so much speed and force he was positive the classes could hear them.

"Harry!" Louis mustered, his neck exposed for the alpha to mark him and keep the soulbonded, cumming again as Harry hit his prostate. Harry gladly excepted the invitation and leaned in, sucking a dark spot on his neck then biting the skin to the point it was breaking.

"Harry! I'm gonna cum!" Harry took that as an initiative to pound harder and faster into Louis' spent hole. He took his cock in his hand and pumped in time with his deep thrusts. Louis let out a strangled moan has he orgasmed in Harry's hand.

Harry did three more thrusts before he began filling Louis with his knot with a deep moan. Just as  
He rested his head on Louis' shoulder, he heard someone clearing their throat. He smirked and turned around to see their head teacher, arms crossed and shooting them daggers.

"When you two are finished here, straight to my office." he glared, mostly because he was an alpha as well and he was really turned on by Louis' smell. And seeing the forming scar on his neck made him a little crabby.

"It may be a while." Harry said with a smirk, knowing his teacher's intentions with Louis.

~ ~ ~

After about twenty more minutes, Harry pulled out of Louis and put his flaccid dick back in his pants, helping Louis back into his clothes and putting his arm strongly around Louis' waist.

"Make sure you clench, babe." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, completely aware of his obliviousness to get him pregnant. 

~ ~ ~

"What you both did was repulsive, no two people should be have sexual intercourse in public, let alone school. I should have you both suspended."

"What? That's not fair! Louis here was just in heat and you know damn well that alphas can't control themselves! And Louis even told me before that he was supposed to be a beta."

"Is this true?" Louis nodded and looked down at his lap. "Very well, I'll allow you to stay home until your heat ends, and as for you Mr. Styles, you will be staying with Mr. Tomlinson at ALL times." Harry smirked at his 'punishment' and nodded at his head teacher in agreement. Spending practically all week with his omega and doing nothing but sex, sex, and more sex with the prettiest man he's ever seen is is heavenly paradise.

"Sounds fair, sir," he said as he got up from his seat and extended is hand for Louis to grab. Louis took it and was hoisted up into his arms, "Let's go, kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

"So close, babe!" Harry moaned and took a good look at Louis. He had cum across his stomach and chest and his face was scrunched up in pleasure. Harry was certain this awkward sex position would impregnate Louis for sure, Harry had pillows under his waist and he was in a fifty degree angle, Harry was supporting his waist to go higher up so his cum would go into Louis.

"Harder! Harder, daddy! Please! I need your knot!" Louis whined. Harry growled and licked his lips. Louis friend looked beautiful like this. And Harry just wanted to squeeze him until is arms gave out.

"You're being such a good boy. I'm so close babe, I swear." Harry groaned has Louis clenched around the rising expansion in Harry's girth, letting out a scream from his pretty little lips as the cum started dripping into his hole.

"Oh, Harry." Louis moaned as he came once again on his stomach. Harry smiled and leaned in to give Louis a passionate kiss, which was immediately returned.

"You look so pretty like this," Harry whispered against his neck. Louis smiled and ran his fingers through his curls.

"Thank you. I better look pretty when I'm pregnant, too." Louis chuckled. Harrying the other hand widened his eyes and his breath hitched.

"What?"

"Don't think I'm an idiot, love. I found out from the moment you told me to clench."

"H-how-"

"It's not that hard to confirm this when you want my bum resting on a stack of pillows and say 'it's supposed to be more comfortable' for me. You and I both know alphas usually want to try to get their omegas knocked up," Harry sighed in shame. "Don't be sad, love. You think I'd oblige if I didn't want to be pregnant?"

"You want to be pregnant?" Harry asked with pure confusion and curiosity.

"I'll be holding the most perfect man at our school's baby. Of course I'd want to be pregnant."

"So you're not worried about anything? Like our future?"

"Don't tell me you're turning back on this deal now-"

"No! No! I just don't want to be the reason you're future might turn into shit."

"Don't worry about that, love. I'm inheriting one of my dad's football shops. I already know how to run them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and don't you work at a bakery? And want to go to law school?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we'll both be fine, love. We have our plans."

"But the law school I want to go to is in Liverpool. Does your dad have one in Liverpool?"

"Sweetheart, he has one everywhere. We'll be fine, trust me."

"Family?"

"They'll be fine, too. And, we'll have one of our own."

"What if the baby doesn't turn out healthy?"

"You're big and strong, I'm small and sassy, plus we've both got great looks. Unless someone in our family had a miscarriage, only then may we start worrying. Along with me going through weight loss or something. But that's unlikely." Harry nodded and continued waiting for his knotting. He sighed in content and kissed Louis' scar.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Styles, are you gonna share Tomlinson?"

"Why on earth would I do that. I already soulbonded us. He's mine and only mine."

"I'm just saying, I'm getting pretty close to my rut-"

"Then stalk up suppressants. You're NOT fucking Louis." Harry had enough of this conversation with Nick. He stood up from his chair in the library and stormed out, looking for his little omega.

~ ~ ~

"Hi, Harry-" Harry yanked Louis away from his locker and sniffed his scar.

"You don't smell pregnant." Harry growled.

"Harry, love, it takes at least two weeks for the eggs to start developing-"

"I want you to smell pregnant now." Harry said sternly.

"Harry, just give it some time, I'm sure I'll be pregnant in about two-"

"You're getting pregnant now." Harry slammed Louis' locker door shut and dragged him into the janitor's closet where they fucked like horny rabbits.

~ ~ ~

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, I hope you two have a very good explanation as to why you both are tardy."

"Well, Mr. Higgins, I wanted to get Louis pregnant so we fucked in the janitor's closet." Harry smirked. Snickers and gasps were being thrown across the room.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you want to impregnate Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Well, you see, Louis is my omega and some people don't seem to get the idea on what's mine and theirs. Some other alphas want to 'borrow' Louis during their ruts."

"I thought you were a beta." Niall, Louis' best friend who is an omega taken by Harry's best friend, Liam.

"So did I." Louis said as he rested is head cutely on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey mate now we cab double-date!" Niall smiled. Louis giggled and turned his attention back to Harry, who was looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Well we could." Louis said barely audible so only Harry could hear.

"Very well, I guess that is a reasonable answer. Please take your seats." Mr. Higgins coughed.

"Thank you, sir," Harry smiled as he guided Louis to their seats. "There are perks to being an omega, Lou. And this is one of them.

~ ~ ~

"I don't know. Doesn't smell pregnant to me." Zayn, Louis' and Harry's friend concluded. He was a beta.

"Wrong answer, mate." Louis sighed.

"I don't get it! Why isn't he getting pregnant?! Omegas ALWAYS get pregnant, don't they?!"

"Well, this omega is a guy, a feminine guy-"

"Nialler." Louis glared.

"You didn't let me finish. Anyway, it's rare for a guy to get pregnant. And he needs time. Babies don't just enter your stomach overnight you know."

"I know, Ni. But I need this to happen now. People are already asking for him. It's driving me crazy. Don't they smell yo- wait! You don't smell enough like me. That's gotta be the problem! Come, Lou, I want you to pick out your favorite jacket of mine for you to wear until my scent wears off."

"Harry, I thought we were trying for a baby." Louis looked up at him from where he was sitting on the couch.

"We could do that, too, love. But it could take a while for the eggs to travel. This is only temporary, unless you like my coats." he ushered on.

"Are we still going to try while I'm wearing your sweaters?"

"I'll even fuck you in one of my sweaters." he smirked, along with the others. Louis smiled and nodded, liking the idea of Harry fucking him in one of his sweaters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos you guys left me! You guys are awesome! I'm working on another story soon! It's a hybrid!Louis! And yes, it is Larry (hints my name!)

"I think you look adorable." Harry smiled.

"This thing is like a dress, Harry," Louis frowned. "My hands can't even pass the sleeves unless I ride then up at least foot."

"I'm not that tall, Lou."

"6'3."  Louis said bluntly as he looked down at his feet.

"Lou, you look absolutely precious like this. I think the lads will think so too."

"Ok." Louis sighed and rolled his eyes as Harry called for the boys.

"What's up ma- Awe! Lou, you look so little!" Niall gushed. Harry smiled as Louis hid his face in embarrassment.

"And you smell a lot like Harry." Liam commented.

"Nice job, mate. Alphas will definitely know he's taken. You can even see the scar from here." Zayn praised.

"Which is exactly why we chose this one." Louis and Harry said in unison. 

~ ~ ~

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Wait?"

"It seems like it'll take forever, babe."

"Calm down, love, our time will come."

"You sure."

"Positive. Now let's get some sleep. I'm knackered."

~ ~ ~

Harry held Louis tightly around his waist and looked at the scar on Louis' neck through the dark. Louis was fast asleep but Harry couldn't bring himself to fall asleep with him.

Harry took a deep breath, inhaling Louis' scent, and his eyes widened. He looked at Louis, who was still asleep, in shock. 

"Lou, Louis wake up." Harry whisper-shouted and jostled Louis awake.

"Wha? Harry?" Louis looked at Harry with wide, frightened eyes and looked around to find the room exactly the way it was.

"You smell pregnant." Harry stated quietly.

"What?"

"Lou, you smell pregnant." Harry smiled.

"I-I do?" Harry nodded. "You mean we're having a baby?"

"Finally." Harry enveloped Louis into his arms and squeezed him with all his might. Happy tears started streaming down both faces. They stayed like that for a while, until sleep took over the both of them.

~ ~ ~

"Is it even safe to go to school?"

"Babe, you know I got you pregnant for a reason. A lot of reasons."

"And they are?"

"A) I want people to know you're mine and only mine. B) the scent is strong enough to recognize. C) I want you to hold my baby or babies. D) you look adorable pregnant. And E) you'll look cute in my sweaters."

"Ok, a lot of those reasons link to eachother in some way-"

"My point is, I don't want anyone taking you away from me." Louis smiled and blushed at the ground.

"Chin up, babe. I like seeing you blush."

"Then you must love seeing me all the time. But I'm still confused about all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"What will we do about living arrangements?"

"I guess, if your folks are ok with it, you could move in with me and we can stay here until graduation. Then move to Liverpool like we planned. And we'll have money saved up to buy baby stuff. I already have the scholarship and acceptance to Liverpool and your dad said he'd be happy to let you run a shop. We've got everything under control."

"I guess you're right."

"And don't we both get our inheritance when we're out of school? We'll fall back on that, too. Get ourselves a decent flat and some furniture."

"You really had this whole thing mapped out, didn't you?"

"What can I say? I want the best for the best," Louis blushed at the compliment. "But really, you really deserve the best I can offer."

"You're just full of compliments, aren't you?"

"You could say that. But I want you to know, I want us to have a stable lifestyle when we have this baby."

"Speaking of the baby, will we ever tell the lads?"

"Let's surprise them. I think they'll get a kick out of it."

~ ~ ~

"Louis! God, you smell awful!" Liam gagged.  Harry smiled with delight and put his arm protectively around Louis' waist.

"That's kind of the idea, mate. But I think he smells wonderful."

"Atleast take a few neutralizers or something!"

"No," Harry growled. He needs to smell like this at all times, even if it means making sure he is ALWAYS pregnant." 

"Harry, I think when alphas see a bump on Louis' stomach, they'll know." Zayn chided.

"His scent still needs to repel them. It's clearly working on Liam here."

"It's still a bit too strong though. The only other time I've smelled a scent this strong, it was coming from my neighbor. She ended up having twins." Liam said casually.

Louis' and Harry's eyes widened. "Twins?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like ermahgerd! Louis might be having twins! Tbh, I just improvise this story, the first three were written before hand, though. Sorry for the major majore cliffhanger! Ok, that's it for now, really. I'll update tomorrow though!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry talk about their feelings about eachother and the baby(ies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! Ninth grade is tough and I'm running for ninth grade rep so a lot of campaign work. And has anyone read Lord Of The Flies? Is it good? I need to know. Anyway, sorry for this incredibly fluffy chapter. More chapters to come when my human geo teacher keeps making us all do vocabulary from our textbooks and I continue not to do it! :)

"Oh yeah. Two beautiful girls. They're about four now." Liam said casually, inspecting a random knick-knack.

"Are you saying we're having twins?"

"Not nessessarily. You could have triplets, who knows?" Louis gasped in horror. Liam was still inspecting the decoration.

"Li, you can't be serious." Harry said in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm not saying you're definitely pregnant with three children, I'm just saying the scent is strong."

"How can this be happening?!" Louis cried. "What will happen to my body?! What if the move becomes harder? What are we gonna do about our finances?"

"Lou, we'll be fine, we've got everything under control, calm down. Stress is bad for the baby." Harry cooed.

"Or babies."

"Hey, think of this as a good thing. if we have twins, we can each come up with a name. How does that sound? And we can teach them about sports or cutesy things or whatever. I think we can handle one more."

"My body can't." Louis grumbled.

"So? I still love you, and you'll be carrying my child or children. Keep in mind, we don't actually know for sure if you're having twins."

"What about school?"

"Yeah, we'll enroll them into school, too." Harry said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Louis rolle his eyes in annoyance.

"You can be home-schooled?" Niall suggested.

"By who? Mum's a full time nurse and dad's a business owner whose constantly gone. And there is no way in hell I'm letting my sisters teach me."

"Online classes. You have a computer, you have a webcam, and you have a laptop. You've literally got that covered." Zayn said as he plopped down on the armrest.

"Or would you rather volunteer to work with your mum or dad?" Liam said smugly. Louis pulled a face of horror then turned to Zayn.

"So about these online classes?"

~ ~ ~

"You know one of the reasons I wanted to get you pregnant was to show you off, not keep you locked up in my flat."

"My scent is too strong, remember?" Louis said typing away at is laptop.

"You'll have to go outside eventually, you know." Harry smirked. Louis grimaced and bit is lip in frustration.

"I'll just have my mum come over then. There, problem solved."

"What if you get cravings for foods you can't get at the house, or anything else because you can't cook." Harry's smirk widened.

"I cam order take out."

"Take out takes a while. And cravings get crazy, you might lose it the minute the delivery guy shows up."

"I'll still pay for it. Besides, I never not crave Chinese food or pasta."

"You can order pasta?"

"Pizza Hut, Dominos? Seriously? Do you not watch the Telly or something. Don't you get ads on your Mac? I do."

"I don't focus on them."

"Do you focus at all?"

"Of course. I focus on you." Harry nuzzled his head into Louis' neck.

"You know for an alpha you are a big sap." Louis chuckled.

"I know. But at least I'm not like one of those alphas that are totally controlling and won't let them have a say in anything. I can't be anyways. For an omega you're anything but submissive, unless in heat of course."

"Why say that?" Louis asked with genuine curiosity."

"You have a horrid temper. No one wants to experience that." Louis gave an over exaggerated gasp and playfully nudged hair away.

"I do NOT have a horrid temper."

"Yes, you do, and Niall can agree. I've been in that path before and I ended up with a fork in my shoulder. I think I still have the scar."

"And when did I do that?" Louis scolded.

"Yesterday," Harry said smartly. Louis's faced reddened in defeat when he realized he did in fact stab Harry. "You got angry because I couldn't make the eggs we don't have.

"Well, I'm sorry. But it's your fault for making a pregnant person upset." Louis crossed his arms and turned his entire body to his laptop.

"You're just lucky I love you and our baby far too much to leave you." Harry muttered.

"We might be having twins, remember? Thanks to Liam getting me all nervous about this. And you'll never leave me anyway."

"Whatever, I still love you all. And no, you are and always will be mine. And don't think you'll try to get an abortion or anything."

"I'm prolife, love." Louis smiled at his care towards his unborn baby(ies).

"Let's keep it that way, yeah?"

"Of course. 

~ ~ ~

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Ha-"

"Lou, it's three in the morning." Harry groaned.

"It's 3:08, thank you very much. But I really need your help."

"What are you hungry for now?"

"No, not that. But you aren't cuddling me and I could really use the reassurance." Louis said sadly.

"You could always cuddle me yourself and I'll instinctively wrap a loving arm around you." Harry said knowingly.

"It's more polite to ask rather that just cuddling you without your consent."

"Then let this be a reminder that cuddling is an open invitation," Harry lifted his arm up. "In." Louis smiles and snuggled into Harry's chest. He smelled like apples and cinnamon, and Louis loved it. He wished he could smell like that but the scent that cones off him is pregnant. Harry tells him he smells absolutely perfect and it keeps him safe. Louis always feels better after his conversations with Harry when he feels insecure at first. And Louis couldn't be happier without his alpha, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Kudos or comments are still appreciated! And sorry for any typos, autocorrect on iPhones suck!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis make a promise that's almost too big to keep.

"Harry, it's been a week. Can I please go outside now? I'm losing my tan. I'm not just born with this skin tone."

"You can only tan your face if you're gonna wear that, love."

"What's wrong with one of your hoodies and my red skinny jeans?"

"Nothing, but you look too cute in it." Harry squinted as he inspected Louis' attire.

"I'm not changing. And you're big and broad. If people see us together, or smell me, they'd know better than to just abduct me."

"Some people don't-"

"Harry," Louis groaned. "I just want to go out for a walk. With you. Is that too much to ask? I would like fresh air every once in a while."

"Lou, if you really want to go outside, then ok. I wouldn't want my baby and our baby to feel cooped in our flat."

"Thank you. I really love you you know. And I appreciate you doing this for me. Come on."

~ ~ ~

"I guess this isn't so bad"

"Harry, you act like the sun will burn your eyes." Louis giggled.

"Well I haven't been out in a while. I need time for my eyes to adjust."

"You sound like one of those video game addicts." Just as Louis said that, a girl came running past them. Harry growled in attempt to get her away because her scent that wore off her was an omega in heat.

"Lou, let's go home." Harry growled.

"We just got out. Is something wrong?"

"Do you know who that was? An omega. In heat. If there's an omega there's always an alpha. Manu of them. If they see you I'll have a lot of competition."

"Are you kidding? Do you not smell me? Besides, how come you didn't run off towards her?"

"Because I'm bonded and I'm gonna be a dad. If I ran off like that there's no way in hell you'll be fine with it. I can't risk losing the person I care about most and our baby. That will ruin my future with you." Harry growled, but there was fear in his eyes.

"Harry darling, you can't even produce a knot. And I know you well enough to know you're too faithful to cheat on me."

"Lou," Harry turned to Louis and stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk. "Promise me that no matter how hard things get, you'll never break our bond." Harry was on the verge of tears. Louis' never seen him like this. But he couldn't muster an answer. It's a really big promise to keep and he can't predict what will happen in their future. But Louis knows he can trust Harry.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry it's short but it's 2:00 on a school night and I should really be asleep. And sorry it's also late but my phone got stolen and I've been using my little sister's to update because I don't have a computer. :/


	7. Chapter 7

"You look cute, babe."

"Thanks, love. I haven't felt too pretty lately."

"If you think you're fat, you need to get your eyes rechecked. You look stunning." Louis blushed and look down at his now prominent tummy.

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents."

"I know, it's amazing. But pretty scary."

"Scary? Why say that?"

"What if it- they- doesn't like me?"

"You're kidding me."

"What?"

"Name one person who doesn't like the great Harry Styles. Really mate you're delusional."

"I know there's no way this kid will hate you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone at school thought you were cute. Even Liam, but we both know he's taken and he knows I'll kill him if he lays a finger on you."

"You're so overprotective," Louis nudged Harry. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry puckered his lips and Louis gave him a quick peck.

~ ~ ~

"Wow mate! You're huge! Don't take that personally!" Niall said quickly.

"It's ok. Harry always makes me feel beautiful so it doesn't effect me as much."

"Wow… how long are you off?"

"Three or four months. I should probably get a sonogram done."

"You think? But I think you're alpha will want you to tell him. He gets a little crazy when someone makes eyes at you. He always wants to go everywhere with you."

"He just cares. I don't see a problem with it."

"You know he was like that all the time right?"

"What are you going on about?"

"When I'd hang out with Liam, Harry would always text him asking me about you, does that make sense?"

"Sorta? But why?"

"He's had a 'little' crush on you for the longest. A lot of people have."

"Yeah, I think he mentioned something about that the other day."

"Take care of him. For all our sakes."

"As always, Nialler."

"But before you go, I need to send a picture to Liam."

~ ~ ~

After a small get-together with Niall, along with a picture for Liam, Louis went back to his and Harry's flat. He usually doesn't go out a lot, heaven knows Harry will never deal with it.

Harry was in their room taking his afternoon nap. Louis smiled and tiptoed over to his side of the bed. He slowly lied down and cuddled into Harry's chest. Harry didn't need to be awake to put his large hand around Louis' belly. He chuckled lightly and rubbed soothing circles across it.

"You're too precious, Lou. I swear you're gonna be the death of me."

"Eh, at least you'll die happy." Harry laughed, his eyes still closed.

"Oh Louis you're lucky I love you so much."

"I am aren't I?"

"Hey Louis?" Louis hummed for him to continue. "Are we at that honeymoon phase?"

"The what?"

"The honeymoon phase? The stage of the relationship where we're all loved up and happy and all disgustingly cute with each other?"

"I guess. And here I thought I was gonna get mood swings."

"Maybe it's different for men? I still don't think that'll effect us."

"Maybe not. We are all loved up. I don't think this is a phase, though."

"Only time will tell, Lou," Harry said, drifting off. "Only time will tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry I took forever to update. I've had writer's block from this story. And I've been dreaming nonstop about a new story I have in mind. I just hope I can write it soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I don't get a new phone until February or March. And I also worked to use my mother's phone, but then i accidentaly broke a window and I'm paying her back. I only owe er $38 now so we'll see how that goes...

Louis was pissed. His and Harry's sex drive wasn't as it used to be, and the baby was killing him. He rarely got any sleep, his back was constantly hurting, and he kept going off on Harry, only to burst into tears and apologize right after. To sum it up, pregnancy sucked.

 

"I'm going on a Starbucks run. Do you want anything?" Louis smiled at is alpha's kindness. Bless his heart. He'd been acting like an awful mate and here Harry was, wearing a permanent smile.

 

"Just a grande chai tea latte, love. I'm not hungry."

 

"Are you sure? I can get you a breakfast sandwich or scone."

 

"Are you trying to fatten me up even more than I already am?"

 

"No, Lou. You're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a huge difference. And I just want you to be healthy. It's not good for the baby if you don't eat." "It will upset my palette if I _do_  eat something. Gluttony is a sin, darling."

 

"Louis, I think I'm too old for the sunday school bible lessons. I know what the sins are."

 

"I know... so about that chai tea latte?" realization hit Harry as he remembered the main reason he was talking to Louis.

 

"Sorry, love. I'll be back in twenty minutes." he pecked Louis' forhead and ran out the door, muttering Louis' order repeatedly in attempt to remember it. Louis could only smile.

 

~ ~ ~

 

By the time Harry came back with Louis' latte and an artisan sandwich, he was surprised to find Louis out cold on the bed. He was also relieved to know Louis was getting well needed rest. He decided he'd throw his stuff in the microwave to keep it from getting too cold. Louis needed sleep, and Harry wasn't going to wake him.

 

He quietly crawled into bed with Louis and cuddled him from behind. He nuzzled into Louis neck and rubbed his very prominent tummy. "Sleep well, babe." was all he whispered before he himself drifted into a deep slumber.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Harry woke up on his and Louis' bed, alone. He remembered cuddling with Louis when he got back from his coffee run. "Louis must've woken up." he said to no one in particular.

 

"Yes, I did. You slept for six hours. Were you as tired as I was?" Harry nodded and stretched his limbs, yawning himself awake.

 

"Did you already get your coffee?"

 

"And the artisan sandwich. Thank you."

 

"Don't worry about it," Harry sat silent for a moment before speaking once again. "When's your next appointment?"

 

"Two weeks. She wants you there as well."

 

"I can do that. I think I'm off that day."

 

"Off work."

 

"What work?" Louis giggled.

 

"Bakery. I think my boss will understand. This is important, afterall."

 

"Ok, so now that we have that basically settled, is there anything you want to do?" Harry shook is head and lay himself down on the bed.

 

"Cuddling it is." Louis exclaimed as he tucked hiself into Harry, who instinctively wrapped his arm around Louis.

 

"Sleep well, Lou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short length of this chapter! This story and my other one (Over Again) will be ON HOLD until further notice. Just give me a chance to get a phone first! And I also forgot to mention before, there are three stories in the works! I've been writing them in a journal though because that's my only option. But they'll come out soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr. Styles? May I have a word with you in my office? It's vey important." Harry's and Louis' heart sank at the sad look on the nurse's face. Harry stood up  with weary knees and gave Louis a mental message of, ' _Everythin will be ok.'_ Louis sighed, nodded, and urgeed Harry to the office. Harry gave her a weak smile as she pointed to an empty chair in front of her desk. He sat down an stared at the manilla file on her desk. _Louis_ ' file.

 

"Is Louis ok? Is our baby safe. What's wrong?"

 

"I have good news nd bad news. The bad news is you'll have to work twice as hard if you want both your boy and girl to survive with a normal childhood." Harry's eyes widened and his leg came to a holt. Funny, he didn't realize it was bouncing rapidly.

 

"A-are you serious? Louis' having twins? A boy and a girl? You aren't messing with our minds or pulling our legs?"

 

"Mr. Styles, the tests come up positive. We did three in case one could be wrong. There's no doubt about it." She smiled at Harry as he stood up abruptly andd ran out the room without explanation.

 

"Harry what's-" Louis began but was instantaneously cut off by being pulled up into a cliche rom-com movie spin.

 

"Twins! Twins! We're having twins, Lou! Liam was right! Oh my god! What am I doing?! I can't spin you in the air whilst your pregnant! You could have a miscarriage!" he gently put the now dizzy Louis back in his chair. Louis had tears in his eyes, and Harry knew they were those of joy.

 

"Harry, are you serious?! I can't believe this! No wonder Liam kept moping about my strong scent! We're having twins! We have to tell our mums!"

 

"Mr. Styles? Mr. Tomlinson? You both realize we're in a room full of pregnant omegas who are also probably irritated by your behavior?" the nurse called out to them. Louis covered his mouth and giggled cutely.

 

"I apologize, everyone for our behavior. We're just very excited."

 

"Congradulations, darling. Good luck on the rest of your pregnancy. Trust me, you'll need it." One of the other omegas sighed. Louis giggled again and looked back to Harry.

 

"Let's go home." Harry smiled and took Louis by hand and lead him out of the clinic.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Oh, my baby! You're having twins?! Oh, love I'm so proud of you! Do you know what they are?"

 

"Harry told me we were having a boy and a girl. He wants to name our daughter Darcy, but he doesn't have an idea for a middle name. Or a boy's name. But he said he wants the initials to be D-E-S. He told me Des was his father's name and that's what he wanted our kids' names to emulate."

 

"Do you have any ideas?"

 

"Well, Harry's middle name is Edward, so that could be our son's middle name, too. But for a first name... nada."

 

"So we need a girl's middle name beginning with E, and a boy's first name beginning with B? There are a billion names beginning in those letters!"

 

"So many to choose from-"

 

"Mum, can Evelyn come over and spend the night?"

 

"One second, love. Louis and I are thinking."

 

"But mum, Evelyn's outside with her mum."

 

"Felicite we-"

 

"Wait! Darcy Evelyn Styles... I like it! I'm going to see what Harry thinks! Thanks Fizzy! I gotta go now! I'll talk to later, love you!"

 

~ ~ ~

 

"So we have our daughter's name. What about our son's?"

 

"Well, I looked online for some boys' names and-" Louis was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at Harry questioningly as he stood up and answered.

 

"Thank you, Harry. I'll pay you back later for this. I'm sorry this came on such short notice. Here's Dominic's backpack. His homework is already done and checked. Here's his medicine, keep him away from dangerous objects, though he already knows that. He must be in bed by nine thirty and make sure he brushes his teeth." Gemma gave Harry the large backpack that must have been Dominic's and smiled down at the young boy.

 

"Gem, consider it even. Have a nice day, good luck on your exam. Bye." He closed the door and lead Dominic to the guest room he'd be staying in. Louis smiled at the way he was handling the boy, he'd make such a great father.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Dominic is perfect. I've looked online and it means belonging to God. I think that's a nice name for our first born son."

 

"He's a good kid, too. I don't even care that Gemma had us babysit. He's so intellectual. He's told me things I didn't even know. And he's so polite."

 

"Belonging to God, Harry. Belonging to God." Harry smiled as he watched Dominic read in the kitchen.

 

"Do you thhink our Dominic will be as smart as this Dominic?"

 

"Hard to say. I guess it depends on how we raise him. But I'm happy as long as our kids are happy." Louis smiled, but it faultered and he groaned, clutching his stomach in pain. Dominic heard from the other room and rushed to Louis' aid.

 

"Mr. Louis? Are you and your children alright?" Louis smiled at him and nodded.

 

"Yes, love. I think they've started kicking actually." Harry's eyes widened and he gently put one of his large hands on Louis' stomach. Sure enough, Louis was right. The babies were going to come out really soon.

 

"Congradulations, Mr. Harry. You and Mr. Louis must be so happy."

 

"We are. Darcy and Dominic are only a couple of months away from coming out of the oven."

 

"They're in the oven?!"

 

"No, Dominic. It's an expression adults use. When someone says bun in the oven, it means baby in the belly. And in this case, Harry said Darcy and Dominic are in the oven. They're the buns."

 

"Wait, you said Dominic. You know my name is Dominic."

 

"We know, mate. We're naming one of the babies after you." Dominic smiled, feeling a sense of pride.

 

"Why?"

 

"We want him to remind us of you. You're smart, polite, and adorable." Dominic blushed and swayed his body like a kid would do when he was being scolded at. In this case, he was just at loss of words.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Louis. I'm going back to my book now." He scampered back into the kitchen and sat himself down in hs chair.

 

"After this, we'll have to have more. I love this kid." Harry nodded in agreement and patted Louis' stomach. They watched quietly as the child continued reading the book. They didn''t care what he was reading, just hoped their children would be like that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to do another chapter. This one's a lot longer and I hope you like it. I might be able to update later but I'm not sure. I might also work on my other one as well. Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos. (non-archive users can leave kudos, too!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! Bye Lovies!!!


End file.
